


Guardians of Gillered

by POPP_Writing_Group



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Fighting, Fist Fights, Foster Care, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gen, Guardians as kids, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Haha I mean fistfights, High School, Kid Fic, Orphans, Peter Quill Feels, School, School-typical Violence, Tags to be added as needed, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POPP_Writing_Group/pseuds/POPP_Writing_Group
Summary: The Guardians as high school kids in an alternate universe.  Only one person knows what's really going on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written by: Ella

Peter walked up the stairs to Gillered High School in Missouri, his fingers tapping out the song coming from his earbuds. As he reached the top of the steps he heard someone call out his name. 

“Yo, Pete!”

Peter turned to his left and took out his earbuds. Kasey was standing next to one of the doors, rubbing his latest tattoo. None of the kids in school quite figured out how Kasey was allowed to have tattoos, as his mother was the town’s sheriff and his father was the county judge. Kasey was part of a wannabe gang that called themselves the Destroyers and for some odd reason that they wouldn’t tell Peter, they’d taken him under their wing and protected him from other bullies at school.

“York wants to see you before class,” Kasey said. “Says you owe him lunch money from last week.”

Peter sighed. “Yeah, I forgot about that. Can’t it wait till tomorrow?”  
Kasey smiled so wide Peter could see his braces. “Take that up with York.”

\----------------------------

York was standing outside the principal’s office, whistling nonchalantly. His dark brown hair was shaved so close to his head, at first glance you would think he was bald. He was wearing jeans, cowboy boots, and a black leather jacket, the Destroyers trademark symbol. When he saw Peter, his face broke into a wide grin, showing off his missing front tooth.

“Peter, there you are,” he said in his Southern accent. “I was afraid you wasn’t showing up.”

“Yeah, well,” Peter shrugged. “Just couldn’t miss the chance to see my favorite friend. By the way, what are you doing here?”

“At school or the principal’s office?”

“Office.”

“Brad’s in there. Just waitin’ around till he’s done.”

“What’d he do?”

“Got into a fight he couldn’t win. Not the smartest guy there is.”

“Why’d he pick a fight?” Peter asked, taking a small step back. Maybe if he was lucky, he could make a break for his class. York wouldn’t dare bother him there.

But luck wasn’t on Peter’s side. York let out a long whistle and shook his head.

“Nice try, Petey, you can’t get away that easily. You still owe me three dollars.”

“Don’t call me Petey,” Peter protested, handing over the money. “We’re in high school now, for goodness’ sake!”

York smiled again, but it faded when he looked over Peter’s shoulder. 

He turned to follow York’s gaze and saw Edward heading his way, followed by his girlfriend, Meredith, and six other boys. Edward gave a smile that showed off his perfectly white teeth and put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“Peter!” he exclaimed. “Nice to see you.”

Then his brown eyes drifted to York. “Still hanging out with this loser?”

Peter shrugged off Edward’s hand. “York’s my friend and you know that.”

York took a step forward and drew himself up to his full height. Even though he was a half-inch shorter than Peter and Edward, he still managed to be an imposing figure.

Edward’s smile wavered. “Back off, York. This isn’t your fight.”

“Is to mine, ‘cause Peter’s one of us.  _ You _ back off.”

“You and your funny way of talking,” Edward laughed. “Can’t afford a proper grammar class?”

York’s hands bunched into fists, but Peter stepped in-between before things got messy.

“Guys, let’s just calm down.”

Both Edward and York opened their mouths, but the bell rang for class, stopping them from insulting each other further.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Ella

Peter thunked his lunch tray down and slid into a seat next to Ora. Her long black hair was pulled back into a braid and the light blue shirt she was wearing complemented her caramel skin perfectly. Ora was quiet and shy, making her a target for bullies, but after they had a run in with her martial art skills, they left her alone.

“Tough morning?” she asked, looking up from her U.L.G., Peter’s term for lunch food. It stood for Unidentified Lunch Glop.

“It was okay,” he said, messing with his own U.L.G. “Had a run-in with York, then Edward. Stopped a fight. Flunked the science test. You know, the usual.”

“Well good for you,” a new voice said.

Ryan sat down across from Peter, followed by Grut.

They had to be the strangest pair in the entire school. Ryan was small for a high schooler, with perpetually messed up hair, a bad attitude, and a knack for engineering. Grut, on the other hand, was pushing 6’ 8”, couldn’t speak a lick of English, and skinny as a twig. 

“Let me guess,” Peter said. “You aced the math, science, and history tests.”

Ryan shook his head. “Not history, but the rest you got correct.”

“Where’s Don?” Ora asked, quickly changing the subject before it could turn into an insulting contest.

Peter shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Don was the final member of their little band of outcasts. He was the star of the football team, due to the fact that he was built like a brick wall. Off the field was a different story. Then he was awkward, seemed to always say the wrong thing at the wrong time, and never got a single joke anyone ever made.

Peter scanned the cafeteria, looking for Don. Edward was at his normal table right by the doors, along with his little posse and Meredith. The Destroyers were in the back corner, as far from everyone else as they could get. The other tables were filled with kids whose names Peter didn’t know and didn’t care to find out.

Excited German from Grut turned Peter’s attention back to his friends. Grut was pointing at the cafeteria doors, eyes wide with excitement. Everyone at their table turned to look.

Don and Brad were being escorted into the room by the principal. Brad was sulky and was looking everywhere but at York. Don’s face it up when he saw his friends and seemed to be asking the principal if he could go over. The principal nodded and Don and Brad walked away from him and each other as fast as they could.

Peter watched Brad walk over to the Destroyers. York stood up and punched Brad in the stomach. Thankfully, the principal had left, otherwise York would’ve been facing two weeks in detention. Because of the noise of all the other kids, Peter couldn’t tell exactly what York was saying, but it seemed heated.

His spying session was interrupted by Don sitting down at the table, knocking Ora’s cup over which sent her Diet Coke all over Ryan’s plate.

“Really, man?” Ryan snapped. “Come on!”

Don shrugged. “You should not have left your cup so close then.”

Ryan rose out of his seat, but Ora reached up and pulled him back down.

“Calm down, Ryan.” Turning to Don she asked, “What did you do?”

“Punched Brad in the face!” Don declared proudly.

Grut asked something and Ryan translated.

“Why, you walking brick?”

Peter hid a smile behind his hand. Ryan had a habit of adding embellishments to what Grut said.

“Because he was waiting to ambush to ambush Peter on his way to school.”

“Then why’d you end up in Principal Titans’ office?” This was Ora. 

“Because the fight continued all the way to school.”

Peter left his little team bickering and dumped his U.L.G. in the trash. Putting his tray in the pile, he heard a sneaker squeak on the floor behind him and Peter turned around. 

Brad was standing there, a nasty grin on his face. 

“Hey, Brad,” Peter said, trying to step past him. 

Brad’s arm shot out and grabbed Peter’s left arm. “You ain’t going anywhere.”

The whole cafeteria had gone quiet, every eye trained on them. Peter saw his friends stand up, but before they could do anything, York and Kasey were across the room and facing Brad.

“Let him go, Brad,” York demanded.

Brad grinned and squeezed Peter’s arm tighter. Peter bit his lip to keep from crying out and he saw Kasey palm his switchblade. Normally, weapons were outlawed at school, but the Destroyers managed to bypass that rule and sneak in small knives.

“Let. Him. Go.” York repeated, much firmer this time.

Brad released Peter’s arm and, before anyone could react, punched York in the face.

York staggered back, blood streaming from his nose. Kasey took a half-step forward, but paused at the last second. York shook his head, sending blood everywhere, and lept at Brad. He landed one solid punch to Brad’s stomach, then Brad socked him in the jaw, sending York falling unconscious to the floor.

All this had taken place in less than a minute and Peter’s mind was still trying to catch up to what had just happened. Thankfully, someone had gotten Principal Titian and he was coming their way, looking very angry. He was followed by Pace, the janitor.

_ Probably for extra muscle,  _ Peter thought. It was strange how he was thinking about stuff like that when York was laying on the floor, unconscious and bleeding.

Before the principal and his muscle got there, Brad reached into York’s outer jacket pocket and pulled out an arrowhead. It was a symbol of leadership over the Destroyers, handed down from leader to leader. By taking it, Brad had declared himself leader. 

Kasey gasped in surprise, but meekly followed Brad back to their table, ignoring Principal Titan calling after them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Ella
> 
> List of who's who (for anyone who was having trouble):
> 
> Peter-- Starlord  
> Ora-- Gamora  
> Ryan-- Rocket Raccoon  
> Grut-- Groot  
> Don-- Drax  
> York-- Yondu  
> Kasey-- Kraglin  
> Brad-- Taserface  
> Edward-- Ego the Living Planet  
> Meredith-- Meredith Quill  
> \---  
> Minor characters  
> \---  
> Principal Titan-- Thanos  
> Pace the janitor-- Ronan  
> Double T-- The Collector

On his way home from school, Peter walked past the old shoe factory, headquarters of the Destroyers. On any other given day, Peter might’ve stopped by to talk to York or goof around with Kasey. Today, however, he just kept walking. 

He passed his house and at the street corner, turned left, towards the seedier part of town. 

With each step closer he took, his heart thumped louder and louder. With shaking hands, Peter put his earbuds in and hummed along to “Brandy (You’re a Fine Girl)”, his favorite song. The familiar music calmed his nerves and by the time he was at York’s house, Peter was feeling like his normal self. 

As he rang the doorbell, Peter started to have second thoughts.  _ Maybe I should’ve brought Ora. Or at least Don. _

His concerns were interrupted by a little girl opening the door. She was about six years old, with a pink dress and blond hair with streaks of bright blue. 

“Hi,” Peter said. “Is York home?”

She narrowed her eyes. “Why?”

“I’m a fr—,” Peter stopped before he could say friend. “I know him from school.”

That made her smile. “Come on, he’s in his room.”

Peter followed her into a disaster zone. Books and toys lay scattered everywhere, two kids fought over the TV remote, somewhere a baby was crying, and two boys ran in front of them hitting each other with wooden swords. The little girl led Peter through a kitchen, dodging a stray Nerf bullet on her way, and opened a door leading to the basement.

“York’s room’s first door on the right,” she said, then left.

“Thanks,” Peter called after her, though he guessed that she couldn’t hear him over the chaos.

He walked down the old, rickety steps, each one sounding like it was going to break under his weight. The basement wasn’t much better than upstairs, but Peter managed to make it to York’s room without breaking anything. 

He knocked and a voice called out. “Come in!”

Peter opened the door into a closet-like room. The bed took up half the room, with a small dresser and chair filling the other half. It was completely bare of any decorations other than York’s huge collection of odd knick-knacks. 

York was sitting on the bed, rubbing his sleeve absentmindedly. Where Brad had punched him was now black and blue. Other than that, he looked fine, if slightly surprised to see Peter. 

“Nice family you got,” Peter ventured, sitting on the hard-backed chair.  

York gave a sad smile. “They ain’t my family, Petey. This is a foster home. No one belongs here and no one stays long.”

“Oh,” was all Peter could get out. He was so shocked he didn’t even get mad at York for calling him Petey.

“Why are you here?” York asked.

“Just wanted to see if you were alright.”

“I’m fine, Peter. A little banged up, but fine.”

They sat in silence for a few seconds, then Peter spoke up.

“What are you gonna do? I mean, Brad’s in charge of the Destroyers and you’re not, Kasey’s joined them too, now Edward’s going to bother me even more, and we probably both have targets painted on our backs now.”

“I forgot how pleasant you make everything sound,” York laughed, but he quickly grew serious. “We’ll figure out a way, Pete. We always do.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Ella

The next day, Peter stepped out his door and was greeted by Ryan, Grut, and York.

“What are you guys doing here?” he asked.

“We can leave if you want,” offered Ryan. York elbowed his side and Ryan yelped.

Grut wisely ignored the other two and rattled off something in German. Ryan stopped fighting with York long enough to translate.

“Can’t leave you by yourself, I guess.”

He turned to Grut to make sure he translated correctly. Grut nodded and gave Ryan a thumbs-up. 

“I’m fine, guys,” Peter said, pushing past them. 

“Suit yourself!” Ryan called after him.

Peter rolled his eyes. Why did they think he needed protection? He wasn’t scared of Brad or the Destroyers and could more than take care of himself. 

When he passed by Kasey’s house, Peter was just in time to catch him walking out. 

“Hey Kasey!” he called.

“Oh, hi, Peter.”

Kasey jogged down his steps and stood in front of Peter. He bounced one leg and messed with a loose string hanging off his leather jacket. 

“Wanna walk to school with me?” Peter asked.

“Not today,” Kasey answered. “I’ve got other . . . extracurricular activities to attend to.”

“Like . . .?”

Kasey’s face seemed to close like a book. “Nothing you need to know about.”

Peter caught the hint. “Alright. See you later?”

“Yeah, and Pete?”

“Huh?”

Kasey shifted from foot to foot. “If you see York, tell him I’m sorry. Okay?”

Peter shook his head. “Tell him yourself, traitor.”

He kept walking, leaving Kasey standing there with a wounded look on his face.

\------------------------------------------

School passed like normal. Ryan and Don argued. Math and science was horrible. Ora aced PE. Grut did the best in history. All the usual stuff.

The Destroyers were running wild, stealing and cheating all day, leading to Principal Titan putting them all in detention. Peter tried to feel a little sorry for them, but failed.

After school, Peter headed to his afterschool job. Working at Double T’s Strange, Small, and Unusual Collectables.

It was an odd little store, selling everything from mouse traps to yo-yos. Peter’s job was to do everything, pretty much. Double T was usually in the back, making calls and securing deals.

Today he came out with his fur-lined coat on.

“Peter, hold down the fort, please. I’m off and won’t be back for several days.”

Double T spoke with a strange accent that was somewhere between British and French. He also rolled most of his words together, so if you didn’t know him, understanding him was a challenge. He was about Peter’s height, with hair that couldn’t decide between white and blond and eyes that switched from brown to amber, depending on the light. He was a strange man and Peter loved working for him.

“Did you hear me?” Double T asked, reaching for the door handle.

“Yeah,” Peter said. “And, if you don’t mind me asking, what are you going to get?”

Double T let go of the door handle and rushed over to Peter. He whispered, “It’s an amethyst. Biggest one anyone’s ever found and it’s cursed too.”

“Cursed?” Peter squeaked.

Double T chuckled. “Yup. Legend says that in the early 1800s, a slave girl found it in a mine. She grabbed it, thinking she could use it to buy her freedom. When she didn’t show up to work the next day, her master put a bounty on her. Even though the bounty was a big one, no one ever found her.”

“Killed?” Peter whispered.

“Nope,” Double T said over his shoulder as he walked out the door. “Vanished.”

The tinkling of the bell over the door when he shut it seemed like a proclamation of doom to Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Ella

Peter, his team, and York were stationed in some bushes across from the Destroyers’ headquarters.

The chirping crickets and dark shadows had helped the kids creep close without being spotted. But the dark night also made it hard for Peter to see more than two feet ahead of him and it was too risky to use a flashlight. 

Everyone was dressed in dark blues or greys. York had warned them that black, even though it looked cool, was easy to spot. Despite his warning, York was wearing his leather jacket. When Ora questioned his decision, York told her that he wanted, “to look my best when I put Brad in the hospital.”

No one bothered him about it after that.

Peter adjusted the sheath holding an old hunting knife he had found in his attic. While he didn’t want to use it, he also wanted to be armed if worst came to worst. He glanced at Ryan, who didn’t seem to be having the same problem.

Ryan was loading his airsoft gun and whispering quietly with Grut, totally ignoring everyone else.

Ora was adjusting her leather gloves. She claimed they protected her fingers, but Peter wasn’t that sure. He knew that those gloves used to be her dad’s before he joined the army and was killed. 

Light from a passing car illuminated her face and for a second, Peter thought she looked like one of those warrior princesses of old. It was beautiful and the sight of it warmed Peter’s heart and calmed his nerves. Then the moment was over and York was touching his shoulder.

“We’ll go in on the left side. It just leads to a small storage area. Hopefully, the Destroyers are in the meetin’ room.”

Even though Peter didn’t like the sound of the word “hopefully”, he relayed York’s orders to the rest of the group.

With hearts racing, they dashed across the road and into the back of the old shoe factory.

The room they were standing in was vast, with boxes and crates stacked everywhere. The lighting was poor and some of the bulbs looked like they had been the target of slingshots. But when Peter mentioned that out loud, York shook his head.

“Nope, those are BB gun targets.”

That didn’t make Peter feel any better.

They crossed the wide room, their steps echoing, making it hard to hear anything. When they reached a pair of huge doors, Peter tried to open it.

“Peter,” Ora said. “It’s locked.”

Peter looked down and, sure enough, it was locked with a chain and key.

“Try to find something to open it with,” he commanded.

Everyone split up, York complaining about how he shouldn’t be bossed around like that. Ryan and Grut started tearing into old shoe boxes, Ora and Peter looked for a wrench and York started kicking the door. 

“Guys,” Ryan said. “I don’t think we’re gonna get it open.” 

Peter opened his mouth to suggest another plan when there was a loud  _ crack!  _ and Don said, “I got it.”

Everyone turned to see him holding the broken chain in his hands. York started silently laughing and Ora raised an eyebrow. Slowly, Don pushed the door open. They all peered around the sides and found themselves at the far end of a huge room.

It was about the size of a football field, Peter guessed. Closest to them was a ping-pong table, several beanbag chairs, and an old TV. It looked like an abandoned rec-room, and Peter knew from experience that that’s what it was. Past that was the Destroyers. They were standing around and talking. Peter noticed right away that there was a new addition to the room. Past the rec area and some tables shoved aside was a throne. Sure, it was made of old machinery and shoes, but it was a throne.

York cursed when they spotted who was one the throne. 

Edward.

He was looking happy with himself and Peter found himself wishing that he could punch Edward until that smirk was permanently wiped off his face. 

Ora was the first to move. She left the shelter of the door and, crouching low, dashed behind a pair of tables. Ryan followed, then the rest of them. York was still cursing under his breath and now Grut looked nervous, his hands twisting around each other. Peter knew they had to hurry if they didn’t want to lose their nerve. York must’ve realized it too, because he looked at Peter and asked, “What we gonna do now?” 

Peter shrugged. “I guess stand up and start fighting.”

York smiled. “Let’s go then.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Ella

Peter crawled over to Ryan.

“Can you peg a couple of them with your gun?” Peter asked.

Ryan sent him a fierce grin. “It would be my pleasure.”

Raising his airsoft gun, Ryan fired several shots into the crowd, striking Destroyers in the backs, calves, and bottoms.

In the chaos that broke out after the shots, Peter stood up and began making his way to the throne. He got into several fistfights on the way and out of the corner of his eye he saw Ora fighting six boys at once. His first instinct was to go help her, but then she dispatched two boys at once and Peter figured she’d be fine. 

Ryan was fighting somewhere off on his left, judging by the unique sound of his airsoft gun and Grut’s yelling in German. Peter guessed that Don was somewhere in front of him and that York was also somewhere, probably fighting Kasey or Brad.

Peter was twelve feet from the “throne” when a shot rang out. An actual gun shot. He looked up at Edward, who was standing on the throne, a shotgun pointed at the ceiling.

The room went dead silent. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Edward, some, like Peter’s little band, in shock, and others, like the Destroyers, in fear and joy.

“Peter,” Edward smiled, lowering the gun. “You could’ve just asked to see me. You didn’t need to fight your way in.”

Peter glowered. “I’ve come to help a friend take back what is his.”

“Peter, Peter, Peter, the Destroyers’ leadership is unstable on the best day. York’s time had just gone up.”

“Yeah, ugly?” This was Ryan. “You really think that? Well guess what, we’re here to reset the clock!”

“Such bravery. Well, boys, show our guests some hospitality.”

That’s when all craziness broke loose. Again. 

\--------------------------------------

Peter found himself face-to-face with Brad, who was sporting a broken nose and a black eye.

“What happened to you?” Peter asked as he dodged one of Brad’s fists. 

“York,” Brad spat out.

“Oh, well, it’s an upgrade, if you don’t mind me saying.”

Brad let out an enraged yell and charged Peter. Peter dodged his fist again, but was hit with his other hand. It connected with Peter’s chest and he went flying back several feet. Before he could get up, Brad grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back. Brad dragged Peter up to the throne, where Edward was still standing.

Peter risked a glance behind him and saw that the others were either too far away to help or held captive by other Destroyers. York was being held by a Destroyer Peter didn’t know and Kasey, who was looking a little sheepish. Don was fighting ten different kids, Ryan and Grut were being held by five Destroyers and Ora was still fighting, trying to help Don. It looked like Peter was on his own.

Edward looked down at Peter with something resembling sadness on his face.

“Let me go!” Peter said. “What did we ever do to you?”

“More than you’d ever realize, Pete, more than you know.”

Edward frowned and Peter thought his hair suddenly looked grey, but he put it down as a trick from his eyes due to the bad lighting.

“Do you know how hard this is, Peter? To keep having to kill you because you won’t join me?” Edward asked. “Do you know how many times we’ve done this dance? _ And no matter how many times we do this, I always lose! _ ” He took a deep breath and regained his composure. “But not this time.”

Peter was having a hard time keeping up with what Edward was saying. To Peter, it sounded like Edward had finally gone off the deep end and was totally crazy. That didn’t make it any less real when Edward raised his gun and pointed it at Peter’s chest. His face softened for a moment and he whispered, “I’m sorry, Pete.”

Peter shut his eyes and a gunshot rang out. After a few seconds, Peter opened his eyes and his first thought was,  _ I’m not dead _ . Then he noticed York laying on his side in front of him, blood coming from a bullet wound in his stomach.

“No!” Peter said, rolling York onto his back. “No!”

Edward threw down his gun in disgust. “No! This always happens! Always! No matter how many times we do this, he always saves you. All because of his foolish love for you!”

“Something you wouldn’t know a thing about,” Peter said, tears forming in his eyes. He wasn’t sure where the words came from, they just seemed right.

He took of his sweatshirt and pressed it to York’s stomach to stop the bleeding. Kasey rushed over and tied it around in a proper bandage. Peter didn’t object, any help was accepted. York had thankfully passed out and in the strange lighting, his pale face looked blue.

“Edward?” a soft voice asked from the huge double doors. “What’s going on?”

Everyone turn to look. Meredith was standing there in a light blue dress, white leggings, and holding a small purse. She looked ready for a date night and Peter guessed that that’s where Edward was supposed to be.

“Nothing, Meredith,” Edward tried reassuring her. “Everything’s fine.”

“Then why is he hurt? Edward, did you . . . kill him?” Meredith’s voice sounded hurt.

“No! I didn’t! Well . . . actually I did, but it was for a good cause. You have to believe me!” Edward sounded desperate now.

“When is killing someone a good thing?”

“Well, I didn’t actually kill him . . .”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m sorry, Edward, but it’s over. I can’t love you if you’re a killer.”

Meredith turned and walked away, leaving Edward with a look of devastation on his face, but when he turned to face Peter that look was replaced with utter hatred. 

“You.” He pointed a trembling finger at Peter. “It’s your fault. I always lose her because of you.”

“Guys!” Ryan called. He had broken free from the Destroyers holding him and was standing by the door. “We need to go. I rigged the old furnace. It’s gonna blow.”

That sent panic through the crowd. Everyone headed towards the doors, trying to get out. Ora ran over to Peter and Kasey and helped them carry York out and across the street.

“He’s still breathing,” Kasey whispered, as if talking would kill him.

“Call 9-1-1,” Peter told Ryan. “Tell them there’s been a shooting. One person’s badly injured and we have the shooter.”

Grut said something and Ryan quickly translated as he pulled out his phone. 

“Um, Peter, in case you haven’t noticed, Edward’s still in there.” Ryan pointed with one hand towards the factory.

“Look again,” Peter said.

Don was coming out, holding Edward in a chokehold. Peter smiled at the ridiculous sight, even with tears drying on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

After the ambulance and police came, Peter and his group of friends were taken along for questioning. They told the honest truth, like Peter warned them to, and didn’t exaggerate.

Kasey’s dad, the judge, sentenced Edward to ten years in juvenile hall, along with Brad. The rest of them, including York when he got better, would be doing community service for two years. It was almost worse, but Peter and Kasey managed to convince the judges that the Destroyers did all that bad stuff under Brad and Edward’s leadership and were generally better than that. 

Peter spent most of his after-school hours with York in the hospital. It was a bad wound and for a week after the shooting, doctors were worried that he wouldn’t make it, but Peter knew that York was a fighter and he would be just fine. Since Double T was still gone, Peter had lots of time to spend with York, talking or doing his homework.

Meredith didn’t come to school for several weeks after that night, but when she finally did, Peter invited her to sit with them. She made instant friends and even managed to have a civil conversation with Ryan. Ora and she hit it off instantly and spent a lot of time after school together.

Kasey was fine and forgiven, though he didn’t visit York as often as Peter did. He claimed he was keeping the Destroyers in line, but they both knew it would take a while for Kasey to be back to his normal self. 

The school year finished without incident. Everyone’s grades were good and community service wasn’t as hard as they thought it was going to be. Peter was looking forward to a nice quiet summer when he got a call from York.

“Double T needs help findin’ that gem thing. Wanna come?”

 


End file.
